


Absolutely Unacceptable

by ConsultingHound



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Sort of anyway, Teenagers, based off a tumblr post, biker!lock?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-01
Updated: 2013-09-01
Packaged: 2017-12-25 07:20:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/950267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ConsultingHound/pseuds/ConsultingHound
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based of a post on tumblr: Mycroft returns home to find something unexpected in the garage</p>
            </blockquote>





	Absolutely Unacceptable

**Author's Note:**

> Based on this post: http://sherlockv.tumblr.com/post/59952672466/but-does-anyone-wanna-mention-the-fact-that
> 
> Just a quick thing, probably has mistakes but I hope people enjoy anyway :)

Mycroft was used to coming home to see evidence of Sherlock’s ‘phases’, as Mummy called them, strewn about the house. The decomposing frogs, the concoctions of acids, _the sheep incident_. But this, this was unacceptable.

“SHERLOCK!”

His brother appeared in the garage doorway, leaning against the wall, a cigarette hanging from his lips. He looked as if someone had dragged him backwards through a hedge (which wouldn’t have surprised Mycroft in the least), his curls tangled around his face, rips in his jeans and tshirt that may, at one point, have possibly been white.

“What?”

“What. Is. That.” Mycroft pointed to the offending item in question.

“Oh dear Mycroft, is all the paperwork affecting your eyesight so suddenly? May I be the first to recommend glasses?” Sherlock queried with mock concern.

“You cannot keep it.”

“Excuse me?”

“I won’t allow it.”

“Oh won’t you know?” Sherlock strode across the room to be face to face with his brother.  “Well surprisingly Mycroft, I don’t care about your opinion.”

“Does Mummy know?”

“About what?” Sherlock looked vaguely guilty.

“Please don’t play dumb Sherlock, It doesn’t suit you.”

Silence. Mycroft decided to take pity, just this once.

“May I suggest a deal? You won’t use this _death trap_ unless you are fully equipped with appropriate safety gear and I won’t tell Mummy unless I have a cause for concern. Agreed?”

Sherlock stood for a minute before grudgingly nodding. He turned to exit but Mycroft had one last question.

“Sherlock?”

“Oh what _now_?” His younger brother turned exasperatedly.

“Where on earth did you get a _Motorbike_?”

 


End file.
